bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/The Final Year At Bullworth For C-Money: Chp. 8
Triple Trouble In Vice City (Part 2) I walked up to the door of the mansion. I knocked on the door and then said, "Pizza delivery". A Cerberus then opened the door. I aimmed my handgun at his head and then pulled the trigger. I walked in the main hall and saw a few more guys in there. I took cover behind a flipped book shelf as they opened fire. I popped out and fired at them. I kept repeating this process till they were down. I went up to the corpse of the first guy I killed at the door and picked up his assault rifle. "I might need this in case", I told myself. I took the magazine off and looked if there was still any rounds in the rifle. There was, so I just put the mag back on. "Okay, time to look and find some drugs as well as more bad guys", I said to myself. I then started looking in the rooms on the ground floor. I didn't find anything except for two Wardogs in one room that looked like a study. I found a journal in there from a guy named Diego Mendez. I opened it and looked inside. It was all in spanish, so I just put it back on the shelf. I then looked in the kitchen and found a fridge full of food. I picked up a balony stick and smelled it. I did not smell good enough to eat, so I just threw it back in the fridge. After looking on the ground floor, I went up to the second floor. I then checked all the rooms up there. There was no SPANK up there, just empty, vancant bedrooms which hasn't been used in many years. That was when I decided to go check the basement. I went back down to the ground floor and then started looking for the stairway to the basement. I finally found it behind a door in the kitchen. I went down stairs and found a whole lot of SPANK down there. "Bingo", I called out. I then took out my cell phone and then called Derek's cellphone. "Hey, I found the stuff in this mansion", I told him. "That's good, but now we have a problem", he told me. "What do you mean?" I asked him. "I've also found SPANK in this mansion. So that means I'll have to check the other mansion to see if there's any in SPANK in that mansion as well", he told. "What about me?" I asked him. "You just go head and burn down the other two mansions. We don't have to set all three at the same time anyway", he said. "You know arson ain't my thing", I told him in a serious tone. "Just do it so we can go back to the hotel and enjoy the rest of the night", he ordered. I hung up and said to myself, "Whatever happened to 'don't play with fire'?" I then started looking for some matches on the bodies that I killed a while ago. Just when I was done searching the body of the Cerberus at the door, I heard a noise behind me. I turned around, but I wasn't quick enough. A Colombian Cartel pushed me against the wall and knocked my gun out of my hand. "So you have been causing all the trouble in this house?" he said. He then head-butted me and then threw me onto the floor. He started kicking me all over. I then tripped him and he fell onto the floor. I got on top of him and then started punching him. We kept rolling around on the floor, hitting one another. It seem like it lasted hours. Finally, I took out my handgun from my pocket and then shot him in the head. "Huh, why do I make things more complicated?" I asked myself. I got up and then rested for a minute. After I settled down abit, I then searched the Cartel for something to start a fire. Finally, I found a few matches. I went down to the basement where the SPANK was. I lit the match and then tossed it onto the drugs. Boy, did that stuff burn real easy. I ran out the mansion as fast as I can. Pretty soon, the whole mansion was up in flames. "I'm glad Michael ain't here", I said to myself, "He would have came up with a joke for that". Derek came out of the other mansion and said, "Good, you started on that house. Now do it on the other two. And be careful. You can get high on the smoke from the SPANK". "I'll go head and start the other two", I told him. I went into the first mansion Derek searched and went to find the drugs. Luckily, it was easy to find where the drugs were. I had to follow the bodies that Derek left on the floor. I found the room and thn lit the match. I tossed it and then ran out of the mansion as it was soon overrun by flames. That left one more mansion. I walked into the last mansion and then went downstairs into the basement. Sure enough, I found the SPANK. I lit the match and then threw it onto the drugs. I went back to the stairs, but before I could climb up, a few beams came crashing down onto the stairs and destroying them. "Shit", I said outloud. I was then starting to get lightheaded. "HELP", I yelled. "SOMEBODY HELP ME". I then collapsed onto the floor and started to caugh badly. Great, I thought. I was gonna die young and high. I was going to be cooked either dead or alive. I then felt somebody grabbing me under my arms, but I couldn't find out who it was. I passed out before I could see who it was. 7 Hours Later; 7:30 AM I woke up in the hotel room feeling okay, but with a bit of amesia. I couldn't remember what happened last night. "I see you're awake", Derek said as he sat down beside me. I looked up at him and asked, "What happened last night? I remember being on Prawn Island, but I don't remember anything that happened". "We went to burn down the mansions that Max was holding the SPANK in and you nearly died. I got you out by a window and I nearly got brunt in the action", he told me. "You saved me?" I asked him. "Yes", he replied. "Why?" I asked. "Because you're my son", he told me. "I'm not your son, okay? Stop with all that crap", I told him. He just sat there, staring down at his feet. "Thank you", I told him. "You're welcome", he replied. I fell back onto the cough and fell asleep. To tell you the truth, I was still abit high on that shit. 2 Hours Later; 9:30 AM I woke back up and felt all better. By then, that was when Derek told me that our ride back to Bullworth wouldn't be avaiable till 8 PM. Apparently, the pilot got himself stoned on alot of cocaine and won't be able to fly us back, so we have to wait till our new ride comes. It was 10 minutes later after I woke up that Derek asked me, "You want to go tour Vice City with me and also get to know me better?" I didn't want to hang around him, but I did agree to tour with him. "Sure, I rather be mugged by some Haitians than to spend my entire time here watching television", I told him. I left with him to go tour the city since I never been here in my life. Our job was done here, so we went out to enjoy ourselves. Category:Blog posts